Bloom and the Beast
by WinxGirl34
Summary: The first of six Winx Disney Princess Stories I plan to post. A modern re-telling of Beauty and the Beast starring Bloom and Prince Sky.
1. Prince Sky's Curse

**Winx Style Disney Princess Stories. My first of six stories is Beauty and the Beast starring Bloom and Sky. See pictures on my DeviantArt Profile Page. **

* * *

Bloom and the Beast 

Winx Disney Princess Story One of Six

By ChrisJan34

In the kingdom of Eraklyon, there lived a prince named Sky, who was selfish and uncaring. He had everything he ever wanted and still had the urge to possess more, he didn't appreciate any of the castle staff's hard work to keep him and his castle presentable. All the servants put up with his arrogance, only because if they didn't they would be put out on the streets. That was how heartless Prince Sky of Eraklyon really was. One night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, offering a simple rose in exchange for shelter from the pouring rain.

"Please, your highness," she pleaded, "Just one night for this delicate flower?"

"What's in it for me?" Asked Prince Sky.

"The knowledge that you've helped a poor old woman less fortunate then yourself." the beggar answered.

"Get lost, you old hag!" Sky snapped, slamming the big entrance doors as the old woman stopped it with her foot.

"Don't be fooled by my appearance, young prince. For beauty can be found deeper then above the surface." the beggar warned him.

"Oh spare my your old woman's tales and get going, I don't need to be bothered by the likes of you!" Sky retorted, once again slamming the door in her face. He peered out the glass window to see if she would leave, only for the old beggar to transform into a beautiful nymph.

"I am Daphne," she announced, "The nymph of inner beauty, and I have seen well enough that you, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, can not see the true beauty inside someone as homely as a poor beggar woman."

"I am so sorry, Miss Daphne, please stay as long as you like." Sky pleaded, trying to make amends for his cruel behaviour moments ago,

"It's too late, now you will see the error of your ways! For I will turn you into a hideous beast, And this flower I have presented to you earlier will bloom until your twenty-first birthday. If you can not find someone who loves you for who you are on the inside, and who you truly love in return, then you will remain a beast forever!" As Daphne explained the curse, she waved her arms as magic dust sprinkled down upon Prince Sky, transforming him from human to beast. As with every aspect of the castle and it occupants, they were changed as well. Daphne left, knowing that her work of teaching the prince a lesson was done.

Sky was disgusted by his monstrous form and isolated himself inside his castle. And as years past, he began to lose hope in ever returning to his human form.

"Who could ever love a beast?" He asked himself sadly.

* * *

In a village not to far away from Sky's castle, the was a house that belong to a fireman and inventor named Mike, and his young daughter named Bloom. Bloom loved to read, and went down town every day to borrow a book from the library. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"I'm going to the library, dad!" she called.

"Have a good time, Bloom!" Mike called, coming down the stairs. Bloom skipped out the door and took the next bus to downtown Eraklyon, the kingdom had been left without a ruler after Prince Sky was cursed. That made everyone in the kingdom more joyous then ever before. Bloom met up with some of the people on her bus that she had seen daily.

"Hello Bloom, going to the library again, I see?" asked one person who was a clerk at the store she went to for groceries. Bloom had gotten many connections with everyone in town, because her father was so well known, and because she was such a socialite.

"Oh definitely, I can't wait to see what new books are out." Bloom smiled. Once she got off the bus, she walked down the street, waving to everyone she knew.

"Hello!" Bloom called to a man carrying a briefcase.

"Good morning, Bloom. Give my regards to your father." he replied.

"I will, see you later." Bloom answered as she passed him. While walking down the street to the library, she heard people talking about her from a distance.

"That Bloom is so odd." a girl whispered.

"Yeah, she always has her nose in a book." another snickered.

"Don't you girls worry," a third told the two, "that dreamy hunk Valtor will put her in her place for sure." Bloom just scoffed and turned away, continuing down the road, ignoring everything the girls had said. When she walked into the bookstore, she was greeted by the librarian, Miss. Barbaratea.

"Good morning Miss. Barbaratea." Bloom cheered, walking through the book stacks, "Any new books?"

"Not since yesterday, Bloom." the librarian smiled.

"That's okay then," Bloom replied, "I'll just take this one out again."

"But you've taken that one out five times already." Miss Barbaratea laughed.

"But I just love it, fairies swept away by handsome princes, powerful magic spells, it's so fascinating." Bloom sighed dreamily, holding the book close to her.

"Well if you are that interested in it, you can have it." Miss Barbaratea told her.

"But I couldn't." Bloom protested.

"I insist, Bloom. You have been my best visiter since I first worked here." Miss Barbaratea replied.

"Thank you so much." Bloom cheered. walking out of the library and down the busy street again. From a distance, the dark and tall Valtor had spotted her, and had been watching her for a long time.

"I tell you, Stormy, she is the one." he began, "the most gorgeous woman in Eraklyon is Bloom, I will sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with me. No woman has ever resisted my dashing looks and charm."

"If only you knew that the woman you truly needed is right here in front of you." Stormy, Valtor's partner, sighed. She too, as well as every other woman on Eraklyon besides Bloom, had fallen for Valtor, but she was close enough to him every day to even get further then the rest of them.

"What was that, Stormy?" Valtor asked her suddenly.

"Nothing." she said. Then, Valtor jumped in front of Bloom while she had her head in her book.

"Hello, my flower known as Bloom." Valtor replied, walking towards her.

"Valtor, I'm not in any mood." Bloom sighed without eye contact leaving the book. Then he took it from her.

"I'd like for you to give my book back, please." Bloom asked.

"How could you read this, it has no pictures." Valtor thought, flipping carelessly through the pages.

"It's called imagination!" Bloom pointed out, frustrated with this vile man playing with her new book. Then he tossed it in a mud puddle.

"Bloom, Bloom, Bloom." Valtor sighed, "the whole town is talking about how you read to much. Woman so young and vibrant as you aren't supposed to be reading, it fills their heads with ideas and actually thinking about things."

"Valtor, you are completely repulsive!" Bloom scoffed, picking up her mud soaked book and trying to walk away.

"Thank you." Valtor chuckled, taking her by the waist, "No why don't you come back to my place and take a look at my trophies."

"You wish!" Bloom shouted, pushing him away and running as far as she could, suddenly she saw an explosion coming from the back of her house. She knew her father had been up to something, so she hopped the bus back home to help.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed, Please review. **


	2. Mike's Wrong Turn

Chapter Two: Mike's Wrong Turn

Once Bloom got off the bus, she ran home only to see her father's invention shed up in smoke while he and his team of firemen were putting out the flames. Bloom looked curious and concerned as she tried to find her father.

"Dad, is everything okay?" she called out to him.

"No worries, honey. Just another invention up in smoke." Mike smiled to her weakly, walking towards her, "I don't think I'll ever invent something that's going to make the firefighting industry more successful."

"I'm sure you will, dad. It's just a matter of trial and error." Bloom pointed out, "And when you do, you'll be amazing at the firefighters' convention next week."

"You really think so, Bloom?" Mike asked his daughter.

"I know so." she answered. After the fire had cleared and Mike's invention shed was restored. Mike wanted to try one more time to get his latest innovation to work. This time with the help and company of his daughter.

"Hand me that wrench, please Bloom." Mike ordered as she passed him his wrench from the tool kit, "So, did you have a good time at the library today?"

"Miss Barbaratea let me keep my favourite book." Bloom began, "Dad… do you think I'm odd?"

"You, hon, odd. Why would you think that?" Mike answered.

"I just feel like I don't fit in, there's no one I can talk to." she added.

"What about that Valtor, he seems to be quite handsome." Mike asked his daughter.

"Handsome…. but conceded and vulgar. Even though everyone in Eraklyon thinks he should be the one for me, I refused to be peer pressured into dating a jerk like him." Bloom told her father, sitting down and sighing in frustration.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that for too long, Bloom." Mike smiled as he tinkered with his invention, "This is going to be the start of a brighter future for the both of us." Then, as he got up, he stared a bit at the adjustments, observing them until he knew they were stable.

"I think that should do it." he replied, "Let's try." He put on the helmet that he was working on, and lit a candle under it's detecter. As he braced himself to have the same thing happen to him that had happened last time, the helmet's small hose nozzles sprayed in the direction of the flame, putting the candle out.

"It worked!" Bloom exclaimed joyfully as her father eased from tension, "It really worked!"

"Well I'll be…" Mike smiled at his lovely daughter with thankful eyes, "Then you know what that means. I'm off to the convention. I'll call the team up right now to tell them this thing actually works. Then we'll leave tomorrow."

"I always believed in you dad." Bloom smiled back.

* * *

Bloom helped Mike pack up his invention for the road, and the next day, Mike's partners on his firefighting squad came to pick him up to go to the convention.

"Bye dad, good luck!" Bloom called out as she waved to him.

"I love you Bloom, take care of yourself!" Mike called back. The team of firefighters road down the highway on their big red fire engine to the convention, Mike's invention carefully packed and set on the back seat. It had gotten dark and they were beginning to wonder why it was taking such a long time.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Mike asked.

"You'd think, hey?" One man on Mike's squad thought too.

"Maybe we missed that turn on lane 45." another pointed out. By this time they reached a fork in the road.

"Okay… so where do we go now?" another one of his partners asked.

"Lets take that one, it'll be a short cut." Mike suggested, pointing to the dark and foggy road in the fork.

"I don't think so, the clear path is much safer, Mike." a third man suggested.

"Come on you guys, if we take this path, we'll be there sooner." Mike turned the truck to the dark and foggy path, and the others hoped he knew what he was doing. As the drove, they saw eyes in the bushes on the side of the road.

"No one's on this highway Mike, I think we should turn back." One of the other firefighters suggested

"Yeah, where have you taken us?" another answered. Then, an animal jumped from the bushes and made Mike and his squad crash the truck on the side of the road. The animal that attacked had surrounded the truck as Mike's partners ran for their lives.

"Okay, I'm not putting up with this anymore Mike. We're turning back." the other man called, and his squad followed down the road, leaving Mike to fend off the animal.

"You guys!" He called back as the animal left the scene momentarily, only to bring more backup.

"Uh oh." Mike panicked, running for his life as the animals, now clearly identified to him as wolves, chased him. He managed to stumble toward the path that led to the old Eraklyon palace which housed the former rule of the kingdom, Prince Sky. As Mike ran to the gates, he banged harshly, trying to be let in.

"Help, let me in please!" He called as the wolves came closer, "Help!" Suddenly, the gate swung open by itself, letting Mike through. The wolves gnawed at the gate and tried to get him, but all they successfully got was his boot. Now inside, Mike stared up at the enormous Eraklyon castle that used to be full of liveliness, now it was a stormy and abandoned. Though, it was enough to stay the night in until he could get back into town. He banged on the door loudly, and like the front gates, they too, opened suddenly. As Mike stepped in, shut the door behind him.

"Hello, is anyone here?" he whispered loudly. He could her whispers in the room, but couldn't see anyone.

"He must've gotten lost on the road." one voice replied.

"Maybe if you'd keep quiet, he'd leave." another suggested harshly.

"My truck's broke down, and I need a place to stay the night." Mike called again.

"Come on Saladin, let him stay." the first voice replied, "Of course you can stay sir."

"Who said that?" Mike stuttered, unaware of where the voice were coming from. He picked up a candle to see who was talking to him, but it was the candle itself that was speaking.

"Hello." it said, starling Mike as he dropped it. When he got up, he examined the candle.

"I don't believe it." he gasped.

"Oh now you've done it Palladium. Just great!" the second voice yelled with exasperation as a clock bounced on the floor beside the candle. Mike picked it up and examined it curiously.

"How does one do this?" Mike asked, tickling its legs as it squirmed in his grasp. He twisted the wind up handle in the back, the played with the pendulum.

"Hey, close that!" the clock snapped, shutting it's case on Mike's fingers. The candle had noticed that Mike was cold, and offered for him to sit by the open fireplace.

"No, I refuse to let this happen, you know very well that the master will be furious with us if we let anyone in here." the clock protested frantically pulling Mike's pant leg, "Stop this instant." Mike sat down in a big arm chair as an ottoman rushed over to him acting like a dog. A coatrack wrapped him in a blanket and a tray zoomed toward the chair with a pot on to.

"Would you like some tea?" the pot asked.

"No tea, no!" the clock protested, "This has gone on way too long! I'm in change here and I order you to stop!" As mike took the tea in a little cup, it laughed.

"It tickles. it tickles!" it cried out.

"Oh, cute, a talking tea cup too." Mike smiled. Suddenly the happy moment was shattered when the door swung open to reveal Sky in his monster form.

"Who is this?" he snapped.

"Let me explain this, he was last in the woods, and-" the candle began.

"Silence!" Sky ordered.

"I would like to say that I wanted him out from the start. Did he listen to me-" The clock tried to add, but Sky roared once more in fury.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked Mike with rage.

"I was just lost, my truck broke down and-"

"You were never welcome here!" Sky interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry." Mike stammered, staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Sky snapped.

"Nothing, sir." Mike stuttered.

"So you've come to make fun of me, huh?" Sky pulled Mike by the shirt and pulled him.

"Please, I didn't mean anything, I just needed a place for the night." MIke protested.

"I'll give it to you alright! You'll stay in the dungeons for all I care!" Sky pulled Mike away as his pleas surrounded the room. The door slammed behind him.


	3. In Her Father's Place

Chapter Three: In Her Father's Place

Back at Bloom and Mikes house, Valtor snuck in the bushes, behind him, he had set up a complete wedding, wanting to woo Bloom into marrying him.

"Bloom is going to be so surprised." He chuckled, staring back at her house with a sparkle in his eye. Then he jumped back to greet his wedding guests.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and now I need to get my bride." he grinned at them, "You all now what to do when I come out?"

"Ooh, ooh!" One short man called out, "Start playing the music!" Then, he put on a CD that immediately began skipping.

"Not yet!" Valtor snapped, "But when the music is suppose to start, make sure you have the good CD."

* * *

Inside the house, Bloom sat on the couch sipping a warm cup of tea and reading the book she previously received from the library. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. She got up to answer it. Bloom peeked through the hole in the door to see who it was, surprisingly it was not who she wanted to see, and she sighed to that. Valtor swung open the door, uninvited.

"Valtor, you surprised me." she lied.

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" He asked her with a big grin on his face, "Do you know that every single woman in town is jealous of you right now, because today… your dreams come true."

"You don't know what my dreams are." Bloom retorted in protest.

"On the contrary, dear Bloom, just imagine, a beautiful log cabin, my biggest catch in the over, and my wonderful wife massaging my feet wile the kids play with the dogs." He described the picture, swinging his muddy boots on the coffee table right on top of Bloom's new book. While he was picturing this scene, she tried so hard not to barf.

"We'll have five or six." he concluded.

"Dogs?" Bloom questioned him.

"No, Bloom, young, strong muscular men like me." Valtor laughed.

"Oh, great." Bloom grabbed her book as Valtor stood back up with his shoes back on his feet.

"And you know who my wife will be?" He asked her.

"Let me guess," Bloom was about to gag, putting her book safely on the bookshelf.

"You, sweet Bloom." he answered for her.

"Valtor, I don't know what to say." Bloom fibbed, the truth was that she didn't know what to say to reject him, how many ways she could.

"Then say you'll marry me." he insisted, pinning her to the door. Thankfully, Bloom could feel for the door handle.

"I don't think so, Valtor, I don't deserve you!" she cried out, swinging the handle and opening the door. He pushed, and ended up flying in a puddle on the lawn as the guests laughed in his face.

"I will have Bloom's hand in marriage, rather she wants it or not... because I know she does." he stood up, shaking the mud from his hair and walking away.

* * *

A while later, Bloom peeked out from the door to see if he had disappeared, as she know he had gone, she slammed the door behind her.

"How disgusting!" she gagged, "Valtor wanted to _marry_ me! He wants to use me for his own gain! What a sick twisted..." just the though made her want to barf with hatred. Just then, there was another knock on the door. Bloom run to the door, wanting to give Valtor another earful.

"Listen here Valtor... oh I'm so sorry." she began, noticing that it wasn't Valtor, but one of her father's fellow firefighters, "Where's my dad."

"We don't know, but he was on the side of the road the last time we saw him." he told her.

"I have to find him!" Bloom cried out, and ran to the back of the house. In the back, Mike kept a small stable for Bloom, where she kept a white horse that her mother gave her. Bloom opened the stable door and inhucked her horse from her rope.

"Peg, we have to go, now!" Bloom exclaimed as she hoped on Peg, and rode through the back gate through town, and toward the highway.

* * *

Bloom was given a map, and followed it to where the fire truck broke down.

"Oh no!" she cried out, "Peg, can you sense where dad went?" she looked in the cab of the truck to find out that Mike was not there, so Peg sniffed around the truck, then went into the forest by the highway. Finally they made it to the gates of Prince Sky's seemingly abandoned palace.

"Where are we?" Bloom asked nervously, as Peg suddenly got frightened at the scary sight of Sky's palace, "Easy there Peg." Then as Bloom got off her horse and run through the gates. As she shut the gate, she noticed her father's fire hat on the ground.

"Dad!" she quivered, picking it up.

* * *

On a table, Saladin the clock, and Palladium the candle stick watched over the doors.

"You just had to let him in, didn't you!" Saladin scolded, "You just had to invite him for tea!"

"I was being hospitable." Palladium huffed, suddenly the gigantic doors opened, and Bloom peeked in.

"Anyone here?" she asked nervously, "hello... dad? Dad are you here?" Then, as she walked upstairs, the little tea cup named Lockette noticed her.

"Grandma, I saw a girl in the castle!" she cried out.

"Now now, Lockette, I will not have you making up stories." Feregonda, the tea pot, scolded the little cup.

"It's true, I saw her!" Lockette insisted.

"Not another word, the master might hear us." Faragonda warned her.

"There's a girl in here!" exclaimed a duster by the name of DeFour.

"I told you." Lockette agreed

* * *

"Do you know how irresponcable you are, you-!" Saladin scolded Palladium, but was cut off by Bloom's calls from the hallway.

"Dad, are you here?" she called out.

"Did you see that?" Palladium asked curiously, "it's a girl."

"I know it's a girl!" Saladin snapped.

"She could be the one the one to break the curse on Prince Sky!" Palladium exclaimed, jumping off the table to follow her. Saladin went after him in complete protest. They followed Bloom deep into the castle.

"Excuse me, I just need to find my dad, I... oh." Bloom thought she heard someone, but it was only Saladin and Palladium arguing. Then as they continued to follow her into the dungeons.

"Bloom!" she heard Mike cry out as he saw her run down the staircase.

"Dad!" Bloom ran up to his cell in complete shock, he looked horrible.

"How did you find me?" Mike asked her, "you need to get out of here, now."

"Who did this to you, dad?" she asked him worriedly.

"There is no time to explain, you have to get out!" Mike insisted hurriedly, suddenly there was a furious roar, "Run Bloom, run!"

"What are you doing here?" Sky roared, grabbing Bloom roughly by the arm. He blew out his torch before she could see his face.

"Who are you?" Bloom quivered sharkily.

"I am the master here, get out!" Sky barked.

"Please, I'm here for my father, please set him free." Bloom begged, "He's sick."

"He shouldn't have trespassed on my ground!" Sky snapped.

"He could die!" Bloom cried out, "I'll do anything, just set him free."

"I've trapped him here for eternity, there's nothing you can do." Sky told her harshly.

"Wait... take me in his place." Bloom told him.

"You?' Sky was taken aback by Bloom's courageousness, "You would do that for him?"

"Bloom, no!" Mike protested, "You don't know what you're getting youself into!"

"If I did, would you free him?" Bloom asked Sky.

"Yes," Sky answered in a surprisingly soft tone, "but you have to to stay here forever." Bloom stared at the shadows where Sky stood.

"Come closer." she whispered, and Sky obeyed her hesitantly. As his beastly face came into the light, she gasped in horror with widened eyes.

"I won't let him take you!" Mike yelled in protest. Bloom stepped toward him.

"Alright." Bloom stammered, knowing Mike needed to get home.

"Done." Sky snapped opening MIke's cell. He ran to Bloom and embraced her.

"Listen to my, sweetheart, you have so much to live for, you can't be trapped here your entire life." He replied, still insisting to spare her. Sky dragged him off as he called out Bloom's named.

"Quiet, you don't have to worry about her anymore!" Sky snapped at him and through him out. Peg was at the gate, and took him home.

* * *

As Sky walked back to the dungeons, Palladium stopped him.

"Master?" he asked.

"What?" he snapped at the candle stick.

"Well, since the girl is going to be here. Perhaps you can give her a nicer place to stay-" Palladium suggested, only to be roared at, "Or not." and then Sky passed him down back to the dungeons.

* * *

By then, Bloom had began sobbing, but when she heard Sky return, she lifted her head.

"He didn't get a chance to say goodbye... I'm never see him again." she sobbed. Sky wanted to yell again, but instead, listened to Palladium's suggestion.

"I'll show you to your room." he replied softly.

"My room, I thought?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Do you want to stay in the dungeons?" Sky asked sharply, "The follow me!" She got up and followed him out upstairs to the main castle floor. Everything was so creepy, that she chose to stay near Sky.

"Say something to her." Palladium whispered.

"I hope you like it here..." Sky hesitated, "This is your home so you can explore any part of it you like, except for the west side."

"What's in there?" Bloom asked.

"It's off limits!" Sky snapped and his voice echoed throughout the castle. As they reached a door, he opened it.

"Here it is, if you need anything, servents will tend to whatever you need." he told her.

"Invite her to dinner." Palladium insisted.

"You will attend dinner with me! That is not a question!" Then, he slammed the door. As he left, Bloom run to the bed, and began to sob once more.

* * *

**Sorry I did not update for a while, I had a lot of things to do, and I moved into my own place, so it's been really crazy.**


	4. Hopeless

Chapter Four: Hopeless

Meanwhile, in a tavern back in Eraklyon, Valtor sat depressed, sipping root beer and sulking.

"How dare Bloom reject me. I was humiliated in front of the entire town." he replied.

"Do you want some more root beer, Valtor?" Darcy asked him.

"Why, it won't help. I'm a failure." Valtor sighed.

"Come on, you need to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and try again." she encouraged him. Suddenly, Mike ran into the tavern, waving her arms like crazy.

"Bloom, my sweet young daughter has been captured!" he cried out.

"Mike?" one of the men in the tavern asked in surprise.

"Whoa, slow down Mike, who captured Bloom?" Valtor asked.

"A big horrible, ferocious beast! He's got her locked up in the dungeon. You have to help me!" Mike explained in horror, but all the other men in the tavern began laughing hysterically. Mike began to get frustrated that no one believed him.

"Yeah Mike, we'll help you out." Valtor laughed as men from the tavern throw him out in the snow bank.

"Good old Mike, he always makes us laugh." a man chuckled, passing Valtor. He sat next to Darcy, beginning to thing.

"Good old Mike…" he thought, "I've been thinking Darcy, and Mike is Bloom's father?"

"Yes." answered Darcy, "so?"

"So, I thought of a plan." Valtor continued.

"Tell me about it." she replied, then he whispered in her ear. After hearing his plan, the both began to cackle. Outside, Mike brushed himself off from the snow.

"Oh, my poor Bloom! Why won't anyone help rescue her!" Mike called out!

Bloom had continued to sob for hours, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked in tears.

"It's me, sweetheart. Ms Faragonda." a grandmotherly voice answered her warmly. As Bloom opened the door, the tea pot bounced in the room, followed by Lockette the tea cup.

"I thought you might like some tea." Ms Faragonda replied.

"But you… you're a-" Bloom stuttered, amazed that Ms Faragonda was actually a tea pot. She backed up in surprise and accidentally bumped into, and work up, a sleeping wardrobe.

"Careful there, darling." the wardrobe replied cheerfully.

"This… this is impossible." Bloom continued to stutter.

"Yeah, it my seem impossible, but here we are." the wardrobe answer.

"She's so pretty." Lockette whispered.

"Yes she definitely is." Ms Faragonda agreed, pouring hot tea into Lockette, "Easy now, don't spill."

"Thank you." Bloom replied, wiping her tears away, then she sipped slowly from Lockette's rim.

"Wanna see a trick?" Lockette asked excitedly, then she blow bubbles from the tea within her. All Bloom could do was smile at the young tea cup.

"You are so cute." Bloom replied, now happier.

"Lockette, that's a waste of good tea." Ms Faragonda scolded her.

"Sorry Grandma." Lockette sighed.

"You were so brave, sweetheart." Ms Faragonda told Bloom.

"We all agree." the wardrobe added.

"I've lost everything, my dad… my freedom, and my dreams." Bloom began to sob once again.

"Oh, come now sweetheart. Everything will turn out for the better." Ms Faragonda tried to encourage her with her warm smile, "Oh listen to me, yapping away while you have dinner waiting." So, Ms Faragonda and Lockette left so the wardrobe could help Bloom get ready.

"Now, my name is Stella, the mistress of fashion." the wardrobe introduced herself, "Let's pick you out a stunning dress to wear to dinner. Oh, this one is perfect." she used her drawers to grab it.

"Thank you Stella, but I'm not going to dinner." Bloom replied softly.

"Oh, you have to!" Stella protested. Then, Saladin opened the door nervously

"Dinner is ready." He stammered.

Fifteen minutes later, Sky paced by the fire place uncontrollably.

"I told her to come, why hasn't she came yet!" he snapped.

"Please be patient, she's lost her father and her freedom so fast." Ms Faragonda replied.

"Master, if I may interrupt… have you considered the fact that she might be the one to break our curse?" Palladium asked nervously.

"Yes I have!" Sky snapped.

"Good, now if you fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you. Then, poof, we'll be human by morning." Palladium added.

"It's not that simple." Ms Faragonda whispered to Palladium, "it takes time."

"But the enchanted rose is wilting." Palladium protested, "We don't have that much time."

"Why bother, she's gorgeous, and I'm… well look!" Sky exclaimed.

"You got to help her look past appearances." Ms Faragonda told him.

"I wouldn't know how." Sky retorted.

"Well first of all you have to look presentable, straighten up, look like a gentlemen." she began.

"And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile." Palladium added, "Come on, show me." He smiled, but all his fangs showed when he tried.

"Now, now, don't frighten her," Ms Faragonda continued.

"Show her your skills." Palladium added.

"But be gentle to her." Faragonda insisted.

"Compliment her." Palladium told him.

"But sincerely." Ms Faragonda added.

"And above all matters," Palladium began.

"Control your temper!" they both shouted. Then, they turned to the doorway, where they thought Bloom was about to enter.

"Here she is." Palladium whispered. Then Saladin peeked himself through the door.

"Where is she?" Sky asked, seeing his nervous expression.

"Well… she is… she is… she's not coming." Saladin stammered.

"What!" Sky's roar echoed throughout the castle as he stormed up the stairs,

"Wait… wait master!" Saladin, Palladium and Ms Faragonda called after him. He marched up to the bedroom where Bloom was staying, and banged harshly on the door.

"I thought I told you, come to dinner!" he snapped.

"I'm not going!" Bloom shouted from within the room.

"Come out or I'll bust down that door!" Sky threatened.

"That is not the way to win the young girl's heart." Palladium whispered.

"Please, just attempt to be nicer." Saladin added.

"But she's being so difficult!" Sky snapped.

"Master Sky, gentle." Ms Faragonda scolded him.

"Will you come down?" Sky asked softly.

"No." Bloom answered, Sky was about to snap again, but Saladin coughed scoldingly.

"Gentle." he reminded him.

"It would be my honour if you would join my for dinner." Sky tried once more, "Please."

"No thank you!" Bloom shouted.

"You can't lock yourself in there forever!" Sky snapped.

"Want a bet?" Bloom called out.

"Fine." Sky continued to snap, "Then starve!" his roar echoed in every part of the castle.

"Master?" Ms Faragonda protested.

"No, if she isn't going to eat with me, she won't eat at all!" Sky snapped, rushing off to his quarters.

"That was horrible." Ms Faragonda sighed.

"Palladium, watch the door, and tell us if there is any sign of her whatsoever." Saladin ordered.

"Yes sure." Palladium saluted him. Saladin and Ms Faragonda went back downstairs.

Sky burst open the doors to his room on the west side of the castle, and pushed over a table

"I asked her nicely, but she still refused! What does she want me to do, gravel on my knees?" Sky mumbled as he picked up his magical mirror.

"The girl, show her to me." he ordered it. The refection of his beastly form disappeared to reveal Bloom and Stella talking.

"_Sky's really not bad once you get to know him, just give him a chance_." Stella tried to encourage Bloom.

"_I don't want to give him a chance. I don't want anything to do with that beast!_" Bloom cried out and Sky's heart sank.

"I'm kidding myself." he replied softly, "she'll never see me as anything else… but a beast." he watched the enchanted rose wilt one more petal.

"It's hopeless." He whispered.


	5. The West Side

Chapter Five: The West Side

After a while, Bloom quietly slipped out from her bedroom and crept down the hall to the staircase. Palladium watched her from the curtains, following her up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ms Faragonda was putting Lockette the little tea cup to sleep with the other cursed pixies.

"Off you go, time for bed." she replied, pushing little Lockette with the tip of her spout.

"But I'm not tired." the tea cup protested. However it was no use, as she slipped into the cupboard her eyes closed.

"There's no need to complain, it's been a long day for all of us." Ms Faragonda replied softly.

"I'd say, she was just being rude!" Saladin protested.

"It wasn't the young lady being rude, Saladin." Ms Faragonda explained, "You can't blame her. But the master really needs to control his temper." Just then, Bloom peeked her head quietly into the room and slipped in.

"Excellent to see you out of that room, my dear." Saladin replied politely, "I'm Saladin, and this is Palladium." Then Palladium bent over to kiss the back of Bloom's hand.

"It is my pleasure to meet you at least." he said.

"If there's anything you need-" Saladin began.

"Well I am a bit hungry." Bloom admitted.

"Well now." Ms Faragonda smiled, "Let's get started!"

"Remember what Sky said." Saladin protested.

"Nonsense, I'm not going to let this sweet girl starve." Ms Faragonda insisted.

"Okay, a glass of water and a bread crust, that's it!" Saladin retorted.

"She is not a prisoner Saladin, honestly!" Palladium scolded him, guiding Bloom away into the dining room. She pulled up a chair as dishes of all kinds began to pass by her onto the table. It was the most delicious food she had ever tasted. Silverware and plates began to spin and dance before her, putting on a spectacular show. Ever single dish prepared was served before her, and many beverages as well. When the show was over, Bloom stood up, applauding joyously.

"That was wonderful!" she smiled.

"Well yes, yes it was." Saladin blushed, "Now look at the time, it's getting late. We should all go to bed now."

"I couldn't possibly go to sleep now." Bloom protested in astonishment, "I have never spent time in an enchanted castle before."

"Who said it was enchanted?" Saladin chuckled.

"You did." Palladium whispered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to explore a bit." Bloom replied.

"I would be honoured to take you on a tour." Palladium offered to Bloom.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea, we wouldn't want he going certain places… if you know what I mean." Saladin whispered to him in protest. Then, Bloom began to smile sweetly at him.

"I'm sure you'd like to take me on a tour, I bet you know everything about this place." She replied, still smiling.

"Why yes, of course.. I do." Saladin blushed.

* * *

As Saladin went on and on with an old story about the statues standing on either side of the walls, Bloom looked in amazement at all the other wonders that Sky's castle held. He ended with a humourless joke when he noticed the Bloom had gone ahead.

"If you'll look above us at the… Miss?" Saladin and Palladium rushed over to stop Bloom, who was about to climb the stairs to the west side of the castle.

"What's there?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all that you'd be interesting in up in the west side." Saladin insisted.

"So that's what the beast was talking about." she pondered.

"Nicely done, now she'll want to go up there." Palladium whispered.

"I wonder what he hides up there?" Bloom continued to ponder.

"He isn't hiding anything?" Palladium protested.

"Then there so be no reason why I can't go up there." Bloom was about to wonder up the stairs when Saladin and Palladium stopped her once more.

"Why don't we go look at something else." Saladin thought.

"Like the garden, or the library." Palladium added.

"You wouldn't believe how many books we have, hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of books." Bloom was intrigued by this and began to follow them back down. Then she began to think.

"_Why would I need books when I could have a great discovery waiting for me right up these stairs?_" she thought to herself as she slipped away while Saladin and Palladium were too excited to notice. Once Bloom was up the stairs, she discovered that everything around her was trashed. A mirror was smashed to pieces and tables and statues where tipped over. Then there was a set of doors with a handle that looked like a beast's head. Bloom opened the door and slipped inside. Everything was even more trashed, and there were cobwebs everywhere. Things were torn down from the walls, furniture was tipped over, and Bloom turned to see a picture of the former Prince Sky, torn apart. However, she could make out the eyes of the prince, deep and dreamy, and realized they were the same eyes of the monstrous beast the ruled this castle. Once more, Bloom turned to notice the enchanted rose, protected by a done of glass, and she walked towards it in curiosity. She placed her hands upon the glass, and lifted the dome. However, just as she was about to touch the flower, Sky's shadow emerged from the darkness, and she gasped.

"Why did you come up here?" he asked her harshly, "I told you this side of the castle is off limits!"

"I'm sorry." Bloom quivered.

"Do you realize you could destroyed that flower?" Sky snapped at her again.

"I didn't mean any harm." Bloom told him softly, but he did not listen. He drew closer to her.

"Get out!" He roared. Bloom raced down the stairs. She grabbed her cloak and rushed out the doors.

"Where are you going?" Palladium asked in surprise.

"I don't care if I made a promise," Bloom shouted, "I can't stand another minute in this place!"

"Please wait, please!" Saladin begged, but Bloom had already gone out into the snow storm.


	6. A Love Begins to Flourish

Chapter Six: A Love Begins to Flourish

It was a good thing that Peg was waiting for Bloom at the gates of the castle, however as they raced deeper into the forest, wolves began to chase them. The wolves nipped at Peg's hind legs as she galloped faster and faster, but didn't realize that she had slid into icy cold waters. She tried pulling herself out while Bloom held tightly on to the reins. The wolves successfully managed to follow Peg into the water, but now, Peg had easily escaped, with Bloom still on her back. Peg ran further into the forest, but the wolves snuck up on her, surprising her so much that she flew Bloom off her back and the reins wrapped around a tree branch. Bloom tried to run for Peg, to set her free, and when she did, she batted the wolves with a stick. However one wolf jumped on her and got a h old of her cloak, it was attempting to tear it from her. Suddenly, the wolf attacking Bloom was grabbed by a beastly hand as a familiar roar rang out.

"It's you?" Bloom shivered, as Sky made a shield from himself to protect her from the attacking wolves. As they pounced, Sky went head to head with them, they were all over him and one of them even bit him. He flung one to the ground, and another one to a tree, when finally they retreated. Sky stared at Bloom for moment before her collapsed in the snow. Bloom stood by Peg in astonishment, after all the yelling and the hot flamed temper, he had saved her. Then she ran to him, and took off her cloak, then she carefully lifted him onto Peg and led them both back to the castle.

Ms Faragonda had boiled some water and poured it from her spout into a bowl, Bloom took a cloth and dipped it in the warm water. She crawled over to Sky and noticed her was licking his wound.

"It's not going to help, licking it." She warned him as he made a low growling noise, and the human objects in the room backed away, "Just hold still." Then Sky roared painfully.

"That hurt!" He snapped.

"If you'd just stay still, it won't hurt so much." Bloom scolded him.

"Well… I wouldn't have gotten this wound if you hadn't ran away." Sky huffed.

"Well I would've have ran away if you didn't frighten me." Bloom shouted.

"You shouldn't have been in the west side!" Sky shot back.

"And you need to control your temper!" Bloom remarked in a furious tone. All the objects in the room where about to hide, but instead of lashing out, Sky sighed in defeat.

"You're right." he admitted softly.

"Now hold still," Bloom began again, "This is going to sting just a bit." and as she wiped his wound with the cloth, the objects expected him to roar again, but he just flinched.

"And thank you." Bloom added, "You saved my life."

"You're welcome." Sky replied, "What is your name?"

"Bloom." she said simply.

* * *

In a dark room, Valtor and an old man had begun a meeting, and he was going to discuss his devious plan.

"I don't leave the Institute at night, but my resources told me this would be worth my time." the old man began cruelly.

"Of course, Mr. Darkar." Valtor laughed, sliding over a cheque that was written out to him.

"Well, I'll listen." Mr Darkar continued.

"Well, I have been trying to get the hand of Bloom, Mike's daughter, but every chance I get, I'm turned down. Mike's a nut, he was at the tavern earlier tonight going on about a beast trapping Bloom in the dungeons of his castle."

"Mike is a hard worker who contributes well to this community." Darkar pointed out.

"Though, Bloom would do anything to keep him from being sent to the looney-bin, even… marrying me." Valtor cackled.

"That is truly diabolical… I love it." Mr. Darkar continued to laugh with Valtor at his great scheme.

* * *

Back at the house, Mike gathered all his weaponry, and loaded up his car.

"If no one will help me rescue my treasured Bloom, then I'll have to do it myself." Mike replied in frustration as he started up the engine. Once he drove out of sight, Valtor's sleek shiny black car drove up. He walked up the front steps and banged on the door.

"Bloom, Mike!" he yelled, but the lights were off, "They'll come back, and when they do, I'll be ready for them." Suddenly, Icy stepped out of the car.

"Not home?" she asked.

"No, but I want you to stay here until they do."

"Yes sir, if it was anyone else, they would be whining because of the snowstorm, but I'm born for this." Icy laughed. And so Icy keep a close watch over Mike's driveway.

* * *

The next day, Sky, Saladin and Palladium watched Bloom ride Peg in the snow. Peg kicked up her heels, throwing snow everywhere.

"I haven't felt this deeply about anyone like this before, I want to do something nice for her." Sky sighed.

"Well there's flowers, chocolates… promises you forget to keep." Saladin thought out loud.

"No, it has to be something much more special then that." Palladium protested. And so, his idea went into action that afternoon.

* * *

At the entrance to two big doors, Bloom stood curious to see why Sky has taken her there.

"Bloom," Sky began, "There's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes."

"Okay." Then Bloom did as told and Sky opened the doors. Then he gently took her hands and guided her into the room.

"Can I open them now?" Bloom asked curiously.

"No, not yet." Sky replied softly, "Just stay right here." Then he went to the window and drew back the curtains.

"Now?" Bloom asked, noticing light fill her closed eyes. Then Sky opened yet another set of curtains.

"Yes, Bloom, now you can open you eyes." Sky answered her gently. As Bloom opened her eyes, she gasped in awe at all the books in the castle's library. Rows and rows of books about every spell known to the magic dimension, and stories of fairies past and present.

"I… I don't believe it." Bloom exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Sky asked her.

"I love it!" Bloom answered, wandering around the huge library.

"Then it's yours, read as many books as your heart desires, Bloom." Sky smiled.

"Oh thank you Sky, thank you!" Bloom shrieked, and in the hallway Ms Faragonda, Palladium, Saladin, Defour and little Lockette were watching.

"Well what do you know." Ms Faragonda smiled.

"It worked." Palladium cheered.

"What, what worked?" Lockette asked curiously.

"Let's just let them be now." Saladin suggested.

"This is truly an exciting thing to see." Defour giggled as they began to hop away to the kitchen.

"I didn't see anything." little Lockette pointed out.

"Come on, we got chores to do." Ms Faragonda called to her and she pouted, hopping away to follow them.


	7. Something There

Chapter Seven: Something There

The next morning, Sky and Bloom sat across from each other while Ms Faragonda and a sugar bowl prepared hot oatmeal for them. Bloom took a graceful sip from her spoon and looked up to see Sky slurping his down rudely. He received scolding looks from both Ms Faragonda and Lockette. Bloom slowly brought her spoon to her mouth to show Sky how to use silverware. He grabbed his own spoon, and to everyone's surprise, dropped the spoonful of oatmeal into his wide opened mouth. Lockette laughed a little as Ms Faragonda gave her a scolding look. All Bloom could do was lift her bowl gracefully up to her mouth and drank her oatmeal. Sky looked at her for a second before doing the same.

* * *

Later that day, Bloom showed Sky how to feed the birds without scaring them away. Sky crawled toward a bird that perched itself on the snow, but then it flew away.

"Sky used to be such a fearful beast, now he's just curious and unsure of himself." Bloom thought to herself as she took bird seed from his spread out hands and sprinkled it on the snow. Then a little bird pecked at the seed in the snow, then perched itself on Sky's palms.

"She doesn't flinch at the sight of my paws like she used to, I'll just ignore it but… she's never looked at me like that… as if she might… love me…" Sky thought as Bloom hid behind a tree, he didn't know why. When Bloom was out of Sky's range of view, she stared at him again.

"Okay, this is new, a little strange, but who knew I'd fall for him. I mean, sure he not any prince charming, but there's something about him that I didn't see until now." Bloom continued her thoughts as she saw Sky surrounded by birds, and as they flew away, snow collapsed on him. Bloom couldn't help but laugh. It was the start of a fun filled snowball fight. Watching from the window, Palladium, Ms Faragonda and Saladin could not believe their eyes.

"Well knew would've guessed." Palladium thought out loud.

"It's really happening." Ms Faragonda added.

"It's incredible." Saladin replied.

"Looks like they didn't need our help after all." Palladium said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Faragonda smiled, "Maybe there something there that we overlooked."

"What's there?" Lockette asked, popping out from behind them.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Ms Faragonda pushed her along as the other human objects followed.

* * *

In the main hall, Saladin had gathered all the human objects for a big project. They were going to create the most romantic night ever seen.

"Alright, we have twelve hours to get this place spotless and prepare for the big ball! Need I remind you that if the last petal wilts on this rose, the spell on Prince Sky will not be broken!" Saladin announced, "You to the east side, you to the west side, and my group will take care of the main halls. Let's get to work!" However, they just left him standing there dumbfounded.

"Don't worry so much, Saladin, just let nature take it's course." Ms Faragonda told him.

"Yes, but it never hurts to be prepared." Saladin replied, "Beside, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to get the curse lifted."

"To be human once more would be fantastic. I could be myself again!" Palladium sighed happily. Upstairs. Stella was thinking the same thing, if she was human too.

"If I were human, I could wear lipstick, I'd have my gorgeous figure back. I could wear clothes instead of keeping them inside me!" Stella replied out loud. Everywhere in the castle, all the human objects prepared for the special night, in high hopes that they would become themselves once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Bloom was reading Romeo and Juliet to Sky as he listened attentively to her lyrical reading voice.

"And there has never been a story of more woe, the this of Juliet, and her Romeo." Bloom concluded.

"Please Bloom, read it again." Sky pleaded softly.

"Why don't you read it to me this time?" Bloom thought.

"Alright, I'll try." Sky took the book and looked heard at it, then a few minutes later he stopped, "I can't."

"You never learned?" Bloom asked softly.

"I've learned, but only a little." Sky admitted.

"Well I'll teach you." Bloom smiled, "Let's start here."

"Okay." Sky sighed dreamily, "Two… households…" And while Bloom taught Sky how to read, the rest of the palace was bustling with movement, trying to get everything ready for that night. And at the end, with all her excitement of becoming human once more, Stella jumped from the window and cannon balled into the fountain.

* * *

That night, Palladium and a towel rack were giving Sky a bath to get ready for the ball.

"Tonight is the night." Palladium cheered happily.

"I'm not sure I can do it." Sky told him after having water dumped on him.

"You don't have time to think," Palladium assured him, "Just be bold, show her you are worthy!"

"Worthy!" Sky courageously spring from the tub and shock himself dry.

"There will be romantic music, candlelight curtesy of myself, and when the moment is just right, you confess your true feelings about Miss Bloom." Palladium continued.

"Wait, con… confess my feelings?" Sky stammered, "No, I can't."

"You do care about Bloom, don't you?" Palladium asked Sky.

"More then the magical dimension itself." Sky sighed dreamily, thinking of Bloom.

"Then you have to tell her, she won't know otherwise." Palladium replied, and with a haircut. he hopped back to see Sky, "Tada, you look…"

"Ridiculous." Sky sighed hopelessly.

"Not what I was looking for, but how about a little more." Palladium thought out loud. Then they turned to see Saladin in the doorway.

"Your lady is waiting for you downstairs."he told Sky.

"Just give us a few more minutes, Saladin." Palladium pleaded.

"Alright, just a few." Saladin replied impatiently.


	8. Set Free

Chapter Eight: Set Free

Stella led Bloom to to the grand ballroom. She walked gracefully down the first flight of stairs as Sky stood at the top of the opposite stair case nervously. Then he prepared to meet her at the bottom. Bloom looked up at Sky dreamily, he seemed to be the most handsome beast she had even seen, and Sky stared at Bloom, her dress was gorgeous. She was enchanting in his eyes. They bowed to each other, and Sky took Bloom's hand. The walked down the final flight of stairs as Ms Faragonda began to sing to the charming scene. They ate dinner by candlelight when Bloom ran to Sky's side of the table as he took her hands in his paws and guided her to the ballroom. He wrapped his arms around her as they began to waltz weightlessly on the floor. Ms. Faragonda continued to sing her sweet song as Sky swept Bloom off her feet. Bloom rested her head against Sky's chest as he continued to dance with her, watching the starlit sky. Everyone watching was overjoyed to she the romantic scene before them. Palladium and the other candles lit the room with a soft glow. Even little Lockette watched the couple dance, and Ms Faragonda noticed that she was getting tired.

"All right there Lockette, time to go to the cupboard." She whispered. So Lockette jumped from the tray that they were on and looked like she was about to hop to the kitchen, but she kept watch Bloom and Sky. They had walked to the balcony as Sky nervously rubbed the back of his head. Then he was able to speak to Bloom.

"Bloom… I have to ask you… are you happy here with me?" He asked her.

"Yes of course." Bloom answered, but she was looking out at the Eraklyon village.

"What is it?" Sky asked Bloom gently.

"I just wish… I could see my father again, just for a few moments." Bloom sighed, "I really miss him." Sky only look at her sadly for a few minutes before he thought of something to help her.

"There is a way." Sky told her softly, "follow me."

* * *

Sky led her to the west side of the castle, where once she wasn't allowed to go, but now she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted. Sky showed her the magical mirror that he owned.

"The mirror will show you anything you wish to see." Sky told her as he showed her her reflection. Then he passed her the mirror.

"I want to see my father." Bloom told the mirror, then it began to sparkle with blue light, then an image of Mike appeared. He was driving his car against the forceful wind of the storm. He was so tired that he was falling asleep at the wheel. Bloom gasped to know her could be getting hurt.

"He's sick and trying to drive his car. He could crash!" Bloom cried out. Sky looked at her for moments before he spoke up again.

"You have to get to him." He told her.

"What?" Bloom asked in shock.

"Bloom, you're not my prisoner anymore, you're free." Sky replied.

"Thank you so much!" Bloom cried out, "Hang on dad, I'm coming!"

"Before you go, I want you to take the mirror with you. So that you can always look back." Sky told her.

"Thank you for understanding how much my dad needs me." Bloom thanked Sky once again as she raced off. After she left, Saladin slid into the one.

"Well everything is going fantastically, isn't it?" He cheered, "I know you could do it."

"I let her go." Sky admitted sadly.

"What, how could you do that?" Saladin asked in complete shock.

"Because, I love her." Sky sighed.

* * *

"He did what?" Palladium, Ms Faragonda and Defour asked in complete shock.

"Yes, it's true." Saladin sighed.

"Bloom's going away?" Lockette asked.

"But Sky was so close." Palladium thought aloud.

"After so long, he has learned to love." Ms Faragonda replied.

"That's it then, that's what can break the spell." Palladium cheered.

"But that's not enough, she has to love him back." Ms Faragonda told them as Lockette hopped away sadly, "Now it's too late."

* * *

Sky's lonely howls could beard from miles away as Bloom rode Peg from the castle. Once she was nearly the spot where Mike was, she called out for him.

"Dad!" she called, "dad!" Once she reached his location, she was stunned to she Mike's car in a ditch, and he was unconscious at the wheel, but unhurt. She loaded her father on Peg's back and led them back to her house, where Icy unexpectedly fell asleep in a tree. Though, as she noticed Bloom carry her father inside, she woke up.

"They're back." she snickered, jumping from the tree and running back to Valtor's house to tell him the news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike's eyes opened to see Bloom looking down at him.

"It's going to be okay, dad. I'm home." Bloom whispered softly.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Bloom." Mike sat up and embraced his daughter lovingly.

"I missed you so much." Bloom told her father.

"But that beast… did you escape?" Mike asked in horror.

"No dad, he… let me go." Bloom replied softly.

"That horrible beast?" Mike asked her in shock.

"He's different now." Bloom protested, "He's changed somehow." Suddenly, Bloom's bag tipped over, and Lockette slipped out with the magic mirror.

"Looks like I had a stow away." Bloom smiled.

"Well I didn't think I'd see you again." Mike chuckled.

"Bloom, why'd you run away? Don't you like us anymore?" Lockette asked her.

"Oh Lockette, of course I do, it's just that…" Suddenly the doorbell rang.


	9. The Spell Broken

**The final chapter of Bloom and the Beast, next is Sleeping Stella. **

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Spell Broken

"May I help you?" Bloom asked, it was Mr Darkar who was at the door.

"I'm here to get your father." he told her.

"My dad, but why?" Bloom asked nervously.

"Don't worry Miss Bloom, we'll take good care of him." Darkar replied with a creepy undertone. He backed away to reveal a truck with the words INSTITUTE FOR THE INSANE written on the side. Bloom gasped in horror to see this.

"My dad is not crazy!" she cried out.

"He was raving like a madman, we all heard him." Icy laughed as everyone around them agreed with cruel laughter.

"No, I'm not going to let you take him!" Bloom cried out in protest.

"Bloom, what's going on?" Mike ran downstairs and out the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mike." Icy taunted. "tell us again, how big was the beast?"

"It was huge, eight… no ten feet!" Mike exclaimed as everyone around him began laughing again.

"I told you this guy was insane." Icy laughed hysterically.

"It's true!" Mike protested, but the people laughing began dragging him by the arms toward the truck. Valtor stood there, looking quite proud of his achievement.

"You can't do this!" Bloom cried out.

"Bloom," Valtor began, "I might be able to figure something out… if…"

"If what!" Bloom shouted.

"If you marry me." Valtor continued.

"Never!" Bloom snapped with protest.

"Have it your way." Valtor replied cruelly as the others continued to pull Mike into the truck.

"My dad is not crazy and I can prove it!" Bloom shouted as she grabbed the magic mirror, "Show me the beast!" the mirror began to sparkle blue, and there, in the mirror, was an image of Sky, roaring sadly. Everyone gasped to see the beast.

"Is it dangerous?" someone asked.

"No, he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Bloom told them, "He may look vicious but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd have feelings for this monster." Valtor cackled.

"He's not a monster, Valtor, you are!" Bloom exclaimed!

"She's as crazy as her father, the beast come come after us in the night!" Valtor told the people as they all gasped "We're not safe until we kill the beast!"

"I'm not going to let you do this!" Bloom cried out.

"If you're not with us, your against us!" Valtor grabbed her by the wrist and threw her in the truck with Mike.

"let us out!" Bloom shouted. Lockette watched as Valtor and his band left, and Bloom continued to bang on the doors to the truck.

"I have to warn the beast, this is all my fault." Bloom sighed.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." Mike told her. Outside, Lockette noticed them in the truck.

* * *

Back at the castle, Saladin, Palladium, Ms Faragonda and DeFour were gathered around, upset and broken hearted.

"I knew we shouldn't have get our hopes up." Saladin thought out loud.

"Maybe it was best if she hadn't came at all." Palladium agreed. Suddenly the dog that was turned into a ottoman started barking at the window.

"It is Bloom?" Ms Faragonda asked.

"Oh no, invaders!" Palladium called out.

"Well if it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." Saladin announced.

* * *

Outside, Valtor and his men were ready to seek out Sky.

"If you see any riches, there all yours, but I'll get that beast!" Valtor ordered. Inside, Stella and other human objects were ready to fight. In the west side, Ms Faragonda was trying to inform Sky about the attacking forces.

"Excuse my sire." She began.

"Leave me alone." Sky replied sadly.

"But Sky, the castle's under attack." Ms. Faragonda continued.

* * *

The other human objects were trying to barricade the doors.

"This isn't working!" Palladium replied worriedly.

"We have to do something!" DeFour panicked.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Palladium thought.

* * *

"What should we do, Sky?" Ms Faragonda panicked.

"I doesn't matter, let them come." Sky told her.

* * *

When Valtor and his men busted the doors down, the human objects were perfectly still, as if they were just furniture and home objects. Valtor picked up Palladium, then he gave his signal.

"Now!" Palladium shouted. Then, the human objects attacked.

* * *

At Bloom's house, Lockette carried an axe toward the trucks doors, and Mike noticed her coming.

"What on Eraklyon?" Mike thought out loud. They backed up and Lockette flipped over, tipping the axe with her.

* * *

In the castle, the human objects continued to fight Valtor and his men. Ms Faragonda and a team of tea cups prepared to attack with piping hot water.

"Up here, you good for nothing slime balls!" She yelled as she and the other tea cups poured the water on Valtor's attacking men. Then, Stella flew down a flight of stairs to land on top of another attacker. She had locked him inside her and when she released him, he was in an embarrassing dress and fancy girl shoes. Darcy had Palladium trapped with a fire illusion attack that was coming straight for him, but then, Saladin swung behind her with a fire extinguisher and sprayed it in Darcy's face. Another attacker was picking the feathers off DeFour as Palladium watched in horror, he had had enough, and burnt the attacker's butt with his candles. DeFour was dropped, and caught in the arms- or candlesticks- of Palladium. After a fierce battle, all Valtor's crew ran away from fright of not winning the battle.

"And you better stay out too!" Saladin ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky still looked out the window sadly as Valtor finally found the room where he was in. Without Sky noticing, Valtor aimed a dart his way, and when he didn't move, he fired and Sky flew out the window as Valtor laughed in triumph. Then he jumped out and meet the fallen beast on the balcony.

"Get up, or are you too kind and gentle to fight?" Valtor challenged the wounded beast. When Bloom finally reached the castle, she saw this horrible sight.

"No!" Bloom cried out.

"Bloom?" Sky asked weakly in disbelief, looking up.

"Valtor. stop!" Bloom ordered. But Valtor began to fight anyway, however, now that Bloom had returned, Sky had a reason to fight.

"Let's go Peg!" Bloom cried, and Peg magically grew wings and flew Bloom to the balcony. Sky and Valtor continued to fight when Sky flew Valtor down. Then he seemed to disappear.

"Come out and fight, beast!" Valtor yelled, "Are you in love with her? How could you honestly think that she loved you, when she had a human all along?" Those words only made Sky want to fight a lot harder for Bloom. They were on the edge of the balcony, where it was now or never.

"This is it, beast!" Valtor cackled, "Bloom is mine!" Then, Sky grabbed Valtor by the neck and dangled him from the edge,

"Let me go!" he commanded. Then Sky pulled him to the wall by the caller of his shirt.

"Get out!" he threatened.

"Sky?" Sky heard Bloom call, and he turned to see her above him on another balcony.

"Bloom?" Sky asked, climbing up to reunite with her, "You came back." While Sky was so preoccupied with Bloom, Valtor had a sword in his hand, ready to kill him. But then, Sky turned around, and grabbed Valtor by the collar of his shirt. Then he threw Valtor off the balcony, where he plummeted to his doom. Before Valtor had fallen, he was able to stab Sky in the side, and he collapsed after making his daring move. Once Saladin, Palladium and Ms Faragonda reached them, it had been too late. Bloom lay Sky down on the ground, but he managed to open his eyes for the moment to see her looking down at him.

"You came back." Sky replied in a weak whisper.

"Of course I did, I couldn't let him… this is my fault, this wouldn't have happened if I came here sooner." Bloom began to sob into her beloved beast's chest.

"Maybe it's better this way." Sky whispered softly.

"No, please don't say that, Sky." Bloom begged in tears, "You'll be alright, we're together now."

"No, Bloom, but… at least I got to see you one more time." Sky replied even more weakly then before. He cupped Bloom's cheek in his paw as she began to sob again. Then, his eyes closed one more time, and his paw fell from her cheek.

"No, please don't leave me, please." Bloom sobbed. She lowered her head to his chest once again, and cried endlessly. Ever Ms Faragonda, Saladin and Palladium began to cry. Now, the last petal of the enchanted flower had wilted.

"I'm not going to let you die!" Bloom cried out, and placed her hands on Sky's chest. She focused on having Sky live, and in an unbelievable miracle, light began to glow from her. Everyone around them was amazed to see Bloom glow, and not only bring Sky back to life, but return him to his human form as well. Sky was lifted from the ground to transform back into being human, and landed on his knees. He got up and turned to Bloom as she looked astonished.

"Bloom," he replied in his human voice, "it's me, Sky." Bloom looked into Sky deep blue eyes, and felt his blonde hair gently.

"It is you." Bloom replied in disbelief. And Sky pulled her close, for the magical kiss they shared rotated around the castle and turned everyone back to their human forms.

"Palladium, Saladin, Ms Faragonda, look at us!" Sky exclaimed in happiness as he spun Bloom around in his arms.

* * *

There was a great ball where everyone was invited, and Sky swung Bloom gracefully around the ball room. Palladium watched as Defour pasted him with a feather duster in hand. However, Saladin stopped him.

"So old friend, should we let bygones be bygones?" he asked Palladium.

"Of course, I knew she was going to break the spell." Palladium replied.

"Excuse me, but I told you she was going to break it." Saladin disagreed.

"You did not!" argued Palladium, "I did."

"I most certainly did not!" Saladin argued as Bloom and Sky continued to dance gracefully. Lockette flew by Ms Faragonda, now as a normal pixie.

"Are the going to live happily ever after?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, Lockette." Ms Faragonda asked.

"And do I have to sleep in the cupboard still?" Lockette asked. All Ms Faragonda could do was laugh joyously.

"No, Lockette." she replied. And Ms Faragonda was right, Bloom and Sky, and the rest of the people living in the palace lived happily ever after.


End file.
